Twisted Secrets And Dark Discoveries
by Beautiful space
Summary: Iyolla has returned to the current time stream, safe and sound. But what of the other versions of her? How will the Doctor cope with the abrupt leaving of his sister? And how will he deal with girls who look exactly like her, but at the same time are not her? Third in the Triple Helix Series. Long awaited sequel of 'An Ocean's Harmony'
1. Prologue

**Twisted Secrets And Dark Discoveries**

A/N: I know that this is way over due. But a story is better than none, no?

Thank you, redDaeth and Gragr, for jump starting me on this. Know that this is dedicated to you!

* * *

_Iyolla's point of view, 2013_

It was the dead of night.  
I sighed and headed out to the garden, shaking my head whilst my laptop bag holding my chrome book bumped against my thigh. My so- called- father and his girl friend- Dilly- had been arguing again. As always. Ah, well. They aren't as bad as the ones I often got into with my dad and Dilly. My 'mother' divorced my father when she found out that he was cheating on her. I wanted to live with her, but shortly after she had been diagnosed with cancer and lay at her death bed aged just 38. And I was stuck with my father and the repulsive bottle- blonde woman that was Dilly. Honestly, she was barely even in her thirties and my dad was close to twice her age! But then again, maybe she sees something in my father that I don't. I snorted.  
Not. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by my father's fawning over Dilly.  
" Sweet heart!" My father cooed. I immediately knew they had made up again and I was sure about what was going to happen next.  
3... 2... 1... " Let's go to the gig tonight, I hear they have wonderful beer!" My father offered. These days, he barely ever noticed me and my father had already gotten his girl friend pregnant. I was stuck looking after Jake whilst they carelessly partied their sanity off. " Iyolla!" My father yelled.  
" Yes?" I called.  
" Come here, Iyolla, and look; your brother needs to get changed..." He left off. I understood immediately, too tired to even argue.

I never loved my brother. He was the product of the two people I resented the most- my father and Dilly. I heard the door slam shut after a few disgusting, smooching sounds. I slid the conservatory open and immediately heard crying coming from my half- brother's room. I sighed jogged into the house before I began to run up the stairs.  
" Jake?" I called. His reply was stuck between cooing and sobbing. As much as I never liked him, he loved me. In fact, his first word was one of my two nick names- Iya. I slowly pushed the door open and his pink form writhed restlessly against the bed sheets. My seemingly hard demeanour shattered and I felt my heart pang guiltily at even thinking that I hated him.  
Okay, so he had grown on me.  
A teeny, tiny bit. I- breathlessly- strode over to his cot as I leaned over his two month old body. "What do you want, Jakey boy?" I asked him with sarcasm coating my voice. Instead, he lifted his pudgy hand and swiped at mine, trying to hold it.  
Okay, so I don't _really _hate him. But I hate his parents. I hooked my hands under his arm pits and hefted him up before rocking him in my arms. He gurgled and refused, stubbornly, to fall asleep. My father really shouldn't have slammed the door. I sighed and swiftly walked out of the room, careful not to jostle him too much. I went down the stairs carefully and slowly. When I reached the hall way, I grabbed the woollen blanket and wrapped it around the baby as he gave a quiet gurgle, content at the false affection I was giving him. I tried to think about what would happen to him in future, but all I could think about was neglect. I gave him a look of sympathy before opening the conservatory and going out. He smiled at me and I gave a hesitant smile back. I went over by the small pond and put him down on the table, rolling up the head of his blanket to make a pillow. He fidgeted and held out his hand. I smiled and held it. About half an hour later, he fell asleep and I softly wrapped the blanket around him again before going to his room again and gently putting him down on his cot. I heated his baby milk in case he went hungry and I traipsed outside again, the clouds clear and showing the stars in all their glory.

I tapped away at my laptop, documenting my life as I bit my lip, chewing away. I had recently regenerated- ending up stuck yet again as a child- but was luckily adopted my parents who _used_ to be caring. But I knew the harsh reality. The closest to the Doctor I'll ever get is my dreams and a laptop filled with fantasies. Realizing this, I snapped it shut and gazed back up at the stars again. I knew nearly all of the constellations of the Northern sky, so it didn't take me that long to find: Hercules, Cancer ( I winced) the crab, Orion the hunter, the River... I could go on and on about them. I put my head in my hands and my black hair tumbled into view before I gave an aggravated sigh and pulled it.  
I know, I'm a very calm person. Note the sarcasm.

It was only thirty minutes before I could hear Jake crying again. I groaned. Why was my life such a misery? I grabbed the baby bottle that was still in the microwave and strode up the stairs, going up them two at a time. I opened the door and hurried over to him. I was like a slave! I thought, disgusted. I picked him up and popped the bottle's teat into his mouth. He began sucking and I stood there, my body still there but my soul not. I idly wondered how much Solomon would give to have my half- brother before shuddering as I remembered our meeting. He began to snore, softly. I placed him back in the cot and compared the similarities between him and I. We shared the same hair colour, but he had his mother's brown eyes. Apart from the hair, he was nothing like me. And that was saying a lot, since I was adopted and was technically old enough to be his great grandmother.

Yes, I am Ikariotanaiyolla. Sister of the Doctor. Time Lady extraordinaire.

And do you know what?

Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

* * *

_The Doctor's point of view __(as will most of the story will be)_, Christmas 1892 :

The Doctor sat at the edge of his TARDIS, swinging his legs as though he were a young child on a swing. He had already met with both Iyolla and Oswin multiple times, but the one thing he couldn't quite figure out was how Iyolla could have been replicated to make a completely new person, with, apparently, a different personality.

Ikariotanaiyolla.

Angel Fallen.

He was jerked out of his reverie as he dully thought of Amy, River and his sister. He barely muffled a sob. Today should feel like any other day. Like it was a repeat of the others. But it felt strangely different. As though it could change everything. So he got up and lowered an invisible ladder before climbing down it.

* * *

One girl with dark hair and a crimson dress walked around a pub, serving drunken men their drinks before getting out of the pub.

Another girl with light- almost white- blonde hair with blue highlights served different drunkards more drinks from a rivalling pub opposite. Wiping her sweaty palms on her dark, forest green, corseted dress, she headed outside for a breath of fresh air before she froze, seeing the brunette in front of her before complete and utter hatred filled her, causing her to storm up to the other remarkably pretty woman.  
" What the hell do you think you're doing here, Oswald?!" She spat. The other woman whipped around, a sneer on her face.  
" What do you think, Alliya Ani Rikit?" She taunted. Said girl flinched. A man walked by.  
" Did you make this snowman?" Clara asked the man. Said man froze before looking up. His jaw dropped once he saw Alliya.  
" I-Iyolla?" He whispered. Alliya looked confused.  
" I'm sorry?" She asked. " I am not Iyolla. Nice name, though. It sounds... exotic." The man looked hurt.  
" Oh."  
" Alliya, shut the hell up. We don't need your input. Now you've upset the poor man." Clara demanded.  
" Clara, I don't think now's the time to argue." She said, her voice firm. Clara seemed to have set her focus on the snow man again.  
" I ask again, sir, did you make the snowman?"  
" No." He deadpanned.  
" Well, who did? Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere." Alliyah asked, seemingly bored. The Doctor turned and came back to examine it.  
" Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." He pondered.  
" What, snow that can remember? That's silly." Alliyah scoffed.  
" What's wrong with silly?" Clara countered. She sighed, shaking her head before mocking the girl. " Alliya, Alliya, always the voice of reason." She mocked. The Doctor frowned.  
" Stop it, the both of you." He ordered. They both shut up.  
" Clara, you've asked Alliya what's wrong with silly. Now it's my turn."  
" Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I?" Clara said, wittily. Alliya rolled her eyes. She walked out of the scene, but the man's voice stopped her.  
" Wait!" He shouted. She froze. " What's your name?"  
" Alliya. Alliya Ani Rikit."  
" Clara." They said at the same time. The man looked slightly confused before choosing to answer Alliya first.  
" Beautiful name. Don't go around changing it or making anagrams." Alliya stiffened.  
" How did you know?" She demanded, icily. She had thought that her name for her double life had been perfectly covered! The Doctor looked affronted.  
" Know what?" He asked. Alliya stared at him for a while longer with a calculating gleam in her eyes before turning away and going to the pub.  
" My mother always said I should never speak to strangers." She said before moving away. The Doctor looked hurt before turning to Clara.  
" Nice name. Clara. You should definitely keep it. Goodbye!" He commented. He turned around the corner, thinking that Clara would not follow him. Only, she did exactly that.  
" Oi! Where are you going? I thought we was just getting acquainted." She bellowed.  
" Those were the days." The Doctor muttered. He left and Clara began to return to the inn before she changed her mind and ran after the Doctor's carriage.  
Not knowing how this decision changed everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alliya had ran back into the pub.  
" Hey, gorgeous." Someone said, huskily. Alliya blindly pushed the man back, but he kept his hand trapped around her arm.  
" Get off me." Alliya hissed.  
" Such fiery spirit. I will enjoy hearing you scream." Disgusted, Alliya wrenched her arm out of the man's grip before gaping once she saw his face. Said man was also surprised, and even looked apologetic. " Oh, sorry Alliya. I didn't realise-"  
" Just make sure you check before you grab me, okay Jonathan? Do I look like I can fulfil your perverted fantasies?"  
" Okay, sorry." He said, putting his hands up. His fair hair spilled into his eyes.  
His bloodshot eyes.  
He was drunk again.  
" You're going to have to do better than that, Jonno."  
" Oh, come on, Alli. I'm your best friend, remember?" Jonathan pouted. Alliya gave him a long stare.  
" Alright." She finally relented. " But you need to lay off the alcohol, Jon." The poor man looked haggard. Sighing with pity, Alliya continued. " Drinking is not going to give you Annabell and your daughter back." She added, softly. The man looked up, fresh tears rimming his eyes.  
" I know. And it's killing me." He whispered. Alliya gave him a brief hug before gently holding his hand.  
" Let's go to the shack, shall we?" She asked, softly. The man nodded pitifully. " I've got vegetables. I'll make some broth." Again, he nodded.  
" Thank you, Alliya. You've always been like a sister to me since we've met." He commented, weakly. Despite herself, Alliya gave a small smile.  
" You're welcome."

* * *

Just at dawn, Alliya awoke. She got off the coach and silently went to the barrel of water that used to contain ale. Unscrewing the tap, she cupped her right hand and washed her face. She shut the tap, got up and grabbed a clean cloth before drying her face. She walked toward the corner of the room and lifted a floor board, uncovering a black, folded square. Unravelling it, the cloth soon revealed itself to be a prim and proper dress. Alliya slipped into it and hooked the back before reaching for the space that she had just revealed from the floor board and picked up a black corset and a hat. She pulled and tugged a brush through her matted, unusual hair before reaching for the pins and pulling her hair into a braided bun. Pulling the hat over her head, She grabbed a shawl and tied it just over her chest with a silk ribbon. She left the house and, right in front of her, was a carriage. Getting inside it, She pulled down the curtain and shook her head, thinking of the children at the orphanage where she worked at.

The other workers were not particularly nice to the children. Ever since she had gotten the post as the head lady, children swarmed around her, eager to please her. She was often seen comforting children after nightmares and taking care of the babies. Babies cried for her. Infants threw tantrums to see her. Children loved her. Teenagers admired her.  
Workers plotted her death.  
Alliya, in secret, found it rather amusing. Of course, she wasn't perfect, but she tried not to show her flaws to the children. She was patient, loving, caring, but she also held a grudge for a long time.  
And when she hated someone ( ahem, Clara, ahem), she hated them with a vengeance.

The carriage jerked to a stop. Alliya, or rather, Allaya Niki Rit, climbed out and was greeted by the smiling faces of dirty, but cute children. She briefly wondered how someone could have the heart to just dump a child in such a terrible place when the voice of one of the younger children was heard.  
" Miss Allaya! Miss Allaya!" Eleanor called. Alliya was just about to tell her to call her Allaya when she caught sight of her tear stricken face.  
" Eleanor? What happened?" She asked.  
" Nightmares, Miss. Our dead care worker said that she was going to catch us!" She whispered, her voice trembling. Alliya suddenly became concerned.  
" Dead? How did she die?" She asked.  
" She died of frost bite, in the snow." Alliya's eyes widened.  
_' Maybe it's the snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen.'_

Numbly, she rubbed comforting circles on the back of the sobbing girl's head. But none of the children saw the defeated look in her eyes.

* * *

When Alliya returned, she shook the arm of her best friend who was currently asleep in her bed.  
" Jonno? Jonathan? Wake up." She hissed. The man groaned.  
" Hangover." He muttered.  
" I warned you." Alliya said, a small smile on her face. The man turned green and promptly ran out of the one-room house before Alliya heard the sound of vomiting. She cringed.  
" You alright there, Jonathan?" She called.  
" Fwine." He garbled. Then, the sound of vomiting came back again. Alliya rolled her eyes. Jonathan soon returned, his legs trembling and his eyes slightly crossed. " I dun' feel so good." He said.  
" No, no, no, no! Jonno!" Alliya shouted, just as Jonathan swayed on the spot. " Stupid drunkard." She muttered, playfully.  
" I 'eard dat." He replied, hazily. Alliya stuck her tongue out at him, but did nothing more.  
" Wake up." She ordered. The man closed his eyes briefly, but opened them again. He looked like he was trying his hardest to be coherent.  
" Why... Do... You... Need... Me..." He said, slowly pronouncing the words as though he were a foreigner. Alliya bit her lip. If this wasn't so important, she wouldn't have brought him out, but she desperately needed to see that mysterious man again.  
" I need to look for someone. A man."  
" Got yerself a suiter?" He slurred, winking suggestively. Alliya scowled.  
" No! On the contrary, he seems to be a very private person."

* * *

Alliya dragged a stumbling Jonathan across to the park, the fool muttering hellos to women who captured his fancy. Just then, she saw Clara jumping up and down like a lunatic, getting herself unsavoury attention.  
" Doctor! Doctor!" She shouted. Alliya raised an eyebrow. So the man was a Doctor, hmm?  
" What's she looking at?" A man asked.  
" She's asking for a doctor." Another man answered.  
" Jonathan, stay here." A crowd was beginning to gather, watching Clara jump in the air.  
" Doctor!" She called.  
" Clara, what the hell are you doing?! Talking to strangers is bad enough, but now this?!" Alliya barked.  
" Shut the hell up, Rikit." She snarled. " Doctor!"  
" Now then, that's enough noise. We don't want to attract attention, do we?" A woman said. Alliya and Clara turned to see a woman dressed in elaborate clothing.  
" I'm looking for the Doctor. Do you know about him? The Doctor?" Clara demanded. The woman first looked at Alliya.  
" Do I know you?" She asked. Alliya sighed, exasperated.  
" No."  
" I said, do you know that Doctor!" Clara shouted, frustrated. A slow smile spread across the woman's face.  
" Doctor who?" She asked.

* * *

Clara and Alliya sat in the carriage, glaring daggers at each other.  
" Why are you here, Rikit?!" She snarled, viciously. The opposing girl growled.  
" What's it got to do with you-"  
" Ladies, ladies, please. Calm yourselves. You will both tell us your accounts and why you both need the Doctor. No lies. No half truths. Deal?" The third woman said.  
" What is your name?" Alliya asked.  
" Jenny."  
" Pretty," Alliya commented. " I'm Alliya."  
" We're going off topic, Rikit." Clara growled. Alliya gave her the evil eye.  
" Then tell us your story first." She hissed.  
" Ahem. I lead a double life. I am the governess of the Latimer children. I only just found out that their previous governess used to emotionally harm them. She died last year when she fell into the pond. Francesca told me she kept having nightmares. I comforted her. But then I remembered what the Doctor said. I think there's danger in our midst." Clara summarized. Alliya felt an inkling of respect for the woman. Instead of shunning the children and waving the nightmare off, she actually bothered to help and do the research. Clara gave her a look. " You're next." Alliya kept her lips tightly pursed before deciding that she could always blackmail Clara if she ever told anyone of her own double life. It struck her about how similar their lives both were. She licked her lips and spoke.  
" I also lead a double life." Clara raised an eyebrow. " By night I am the same bar maid that you know. But by day, I am the Head Lady at Hutchingson's Orphanage." Respect was clearly shown on Clara's face. " A little girl by the name of Eleanor came to me. She said she was having similar nightmares to Francesca. She had dreams that an abusive care worker had come back to life and would kill her. But when she told me that she had died of frostbite in snow, I connected it all together. I knew that something was going on. I went looking for the Doctor with Jonathan..." Alliya's eyes widened. " Jonathan! I left him behind!" She shouted. " Stop!"  
The carriage jerked to a halt.  
" Young lady, we are already here. I'm afraid that we are too far away to return to your friend." Jenny stated, calmly. " You have to chose. The Doctor? Or Jonathan?" Alliya opened her mouth to say Jonathan, but Clara interrupted her.  
" I think the question you are looking for is the orphans or Jonathan?" Alliya swallowed the lump in her throat.  
Her surrogate children?  
Or the man who was like family to her?


	2. The Bells Are Ringing

A/N: Hello! I have received a stupid flame, but it doesn't bother me!

To Jellybeez: Thank you so much for the review! Thank you for the comment; from what I can tell from your review, you are also talented at writing! Have you ever written a story? If you have an account, please tell me your pen name! I hope to hear from you again! Enjoy the update!

To redDaeth: Thank you for your comment, redDaeth! You are also one of my favourites- thanks for keeping in touch!

Guest, you are a coward. You can not be bothered to log in or get a new account just to flame me. See the little icons on the top right? Get into your account and then flame me. I will only consider your review a worthless waste of time otherwise, just like you are. Secondly, you call my writing rubbish when you won't even write in full sentences. Do you know how much I despise hypocrites? And finally, if you don't like it, then don't bother checking it out.

I'm giving you a warning. If you continue to write anonymous flames, I will only delete and report you. Get into your account and then flame me, because I have a very low opinion of you right now. Do you really think I am afraid or affected negatively by your review? No, in fact, I think that you are a very sad person who thinks that living off flaming other people's account actually benefits them. Just to sum all of this up, GO AWAY!

* * *

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS, his tears falling down his face. First Angel, and now this 'Alliya' girl. When was he ever going to find Iyolla again? He looked up despairingly at the dreary console room that reflected his mood.  
Dull.  
Heartbroken.  
Hopeful.  
He bit his lip and got up. If he was going to solve the riddle of the mysterious anomaly of his sister, then he was going to do it properly.

* * *

Alliya bit her lip.  
" I'm coming with you." She said, after a moment's hesitant pause. Jenny nodded, grimly and Clara eyed her for a second. Alliya briefly thought of Jonathan, but then shook him out of her mind. He would not appreciate being coddled and watched over. No, the children needed more protection. She got out of the carriage and got into the house. A short and stout man stood by the doorway, holding a gun that looked strangely out of place.  
" Tis' witchcraft..." Alliya breathed.  
" Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated! May I take your coat?" The strange man said. Alliya wordlessly handed him her cloak. She walked further onward, Clara tailing wordlessly behind her. She could tell that the girl was just as awestruck as she was. Another strange woman who looked like she belonged out of this planet sat gracefully in the conservatory in a peacock chair, surrounded by exotic greenery.  
" Sit." Jenny commanded.  
" There are two refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This is not red wine." The strange woman said. Alliya raised an eyebrow whilst Clara looked suitably cowed.  
" Madame Vastra will ask you both questions. Both of you will confine yourselves to single word responses. One word only, do you understand?" Jenny ordered.  
" Why?" Clara asked.  
" Truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words." Alliya cut in. Vastra gave her an appraising look before she gaped at her. She suddenly scrutinised her.  
" I've seen you somewhere before, haven't I?"  
" No." Vastra looked a little suspicious, but said nothing more.  
" Jenny, take Alliya to the other room. I will question the other girl." The reptile-woman said. Jenny nodded and lead Alliya to another room.  
" Sit down." She ordered, curtly. Alliya did as said. " Like Clara, you will be undergoing the one word test."  
" Okay." Alliya said. Jenny nodded.  
" You've met the Doctor, haven't you?" She asked.  
" Yes."  
" And now you've gone looking for him again. Why?" There was a moment's hesitation on Alliya's side. " Take your time. One word only."  
" Protection." Jenny looked flabbergasted.  
" For whom?"  
" Orphans." Alliya answered.  
" Why?"  
" Innocent."  
" That does not answer my question. Why?"  
" Fear."  
" About?"  
" Snow." Jenny was struck silent.  
" Why would you care? Who are these children to you?"  
" Surrogate."  
" I see. So you see them as your own children. Why?"  
" Abuse."  
" And what has the Doctor got anything to do with this? What do you want from him?"  
" Help."  
" Why?"  
" Danger."  
" Why would he help you?" Jenny asked, looking slightly intrigued.  
" Sufferer." Alliya answered. Jenny was thrown by her observations.  
" What do you mean?"  
" Loss."  
" Of whom?"  
" Family."  
" H-how-"  
" Sister." Alliya tacked on. Jenny's eyes widened.  
" What was her name?!"  
" Pond."  
" Another surname?"  
" Lungbarrow."  
" First name?!"  
" Ikariotanaiyolla."

* * *

Jenny grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the conservatory, just when Vastra was beginning to conclude the interview.  
"Why would he help you?"  
" Vastra, we do not need any more questions." Jenny said, sounding panicked. Alliya stood behind her, confused.  
" Why ever not?" She asked.  
" She- She knows. She knows why." Jenny said, frenzied, waving one hand at Alliya.  
" I know what?" She was ignored.  
" What do you mean?" Vastra hissed.  
" She knows why he's up there. She knows her name." Jenny replied. Vastra's eyes widened. She grabbed the telephone, oblivious to Clara and the strange man before calling up the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor walked around the pond, making observations and throwing comments every once in a while.  
" Body frozen in a pond. The snow gets a good long look at a human being, like a full body scan. Everything they need to evolve. Pond. Good point, Clara. What are you doing here?" He asked himself.

* * *

Back in the orphanage, Alliya- or rather, Allaya- rocked the newborns to sleep, humming quietly to herself. She couldn't help but think of another baby in her arms, one with blonde fuzz on it's head and large, brown eyes. She shook her head and smiled at the baby in her arms, it's gorgeous, flawless dark skin set with obsidian eyes, matching curly hair upon the baby boy's head. She knew that the child was going to grow up to be a handsome heart breaker. She sighed to herself. Racial prejudice was still present in the world at the time, and she could only hope that it would have faded by the time the child in her arms was out in the hard, cruel world. She placed the child into the bed once she had finished putting the child to sleep. She turned around, only to be met with the sight of a dishevelled, pale girl with forget-me-not blue eyes and blonde hair that was hurriedly tied into plaits.  
Eleanor.  
" I- I don't want to go to sleep." She stammered. Alliya took pity on her and gave her a rare smile.  
" Then maybe you could go for a walk with me. I need to look for my friend, anyway." She was suddenly hit by the thought of Jonathan, sitting in the snow, confused and hurt. She tried to maintain her control, not allowing herself to break down in front of the little girl.  
" I'll fetch my coat-"  
" Don't worry yourself, child. They won't keep you warm, anyway. They're too thin. Besides, you are only five. I'll carry you." She offered. Eleanor gave her a shy smile.  
" Okay." She replied. Alliya walked out of the room with Eleanor's hand in her's. She was confronted by a worker.  
" Why hello, there, Ma'am. Must I enquire what you're doing with a child at this time of night?" The caretaker asked with a sickly sweet smile.  
" I'm going for a walk. Eleanor, here, couldn't sleep, so I offered to go for a walk with her. Would you mind taking care of the kids for an hour or two?" Alliya asked. The care worker relented before nodding. Alliya picked Eleanor up and hitched her up so that she sat around her waist. Eleanor immediately connected her legs around her waist and clamped her arms around her neck. Alliya pulled her heavy, black cloak around herself before she walked out of the orphanage and into the night in search for her best friend, her cloak swirling ominously behind her.

* * *

" Mister Jonathan!" Eleanor called. Alliya had already provided her with the information about her best friend.  
" Jon? Jonno!" Alliya shouted into the night. Alliya could feel the presence of someone behind her, but didn't dare turn.  
" I'm afraid that Sir Jonathan, your friend, is engaged in other matters. However, you shall do fine due to your contact with the Doctor." Alliya slowly turned around, only to be met with the sight of a cold old man dressed in fancy slacks and a top hat. " I am Doctor Simeon. And you are my hostage."

* * *

The Doctor and Clara climbed through the window, the ice governess prattling on and on behind the window. Suddenly, they heard a shrill scream pierce through the night.  
" Someone's in trouble." Clara noted. The Doctor hesitated.  
" I have to go down there-"  
" But what use will we be once we get down there? It's probably a trap. We need to consider everything before plunging ourselves into danger." Clara noted. The Doctor pressed his lips into a hard, thin, white line.  
"That scream belonged to a child. I'm going down there, and I don't care if it's a trap." The Doctor contradicted her, ruthlessly. He hugged her before he pulled away, his face set in determination.  
" Doctor-"  
The Doctor cut her off when he jumped out of the balcony.  
" Doctor!" But before the Doctor reached the ground, Clara felt a sharp tug on her waist, forcing her to the edge of the balcony. She allowed a smile smile to grace her lips. She peered over the edge and saw him suspended above the ground, hanging from something.  
The sharp tug originated from a rope. The Doctor must have fastened it to his waist before he hugged her and done the same to her whilst he had embraced her. Clara fingered the make-shift harness with a fond smile.  
" Run you clever boy." She whispered.

* * *

" Eleanor! No!"

In the foyer of the Lattimer house, Alliya tried in vain to calm Eleanor down, but she was immediately repelled when Simeon backhanded her. She paid no mind to the pain, her thoughts set only on Eleanor.

" Eleanor!" She shouted. " Eleanor!" She repeated, her voice taking on a higher pitch. Eleanor was braced in front of her, two snowmen holding her arms in a vice-like grip. They were throwing her mind back into the past, forcing her to recall her worst memories.  
And Alliya could only stand there, shackled to the wall, feeling guilt and anger consume her as she watched Eleanor having a generous amount of mental torture. Alliya flinched every single time her daughter in all but blood screamed. She felt tears course in rivers down her cheeks. Her voice was too hoarse for her to continue shouting, but that didn't deter her from repeating the mantra of the girl's name.  
" Eleanor." She whispered, hoarsely.  
" Stop it." Someone said, coldly. Alliya felt the urge to turn around, but she didn't bother, too shocked from the torture to move. Her eyes were pinned on the blonde girl.  
" So, Doctor, you have finally chosen to grace us with your presence." Simeon drawled. With a wave of his hand, the snowmen ceased to torture. Eleanor slumped in their arms. " Shame, really. I enjoyed listening to her screams." He added, nonchalantly. Alliya felt fire and ice collide in her soul, anger flowing through her veins. Simeon walked straight up to her, his smirking face showing only ill- hidden amusement.  
" You're sick." She snarled venomously before she spat on his face. The smirk vanished and Simeon suddenly held her in a choking grip. Alliya turned desperately to the Doctor, catching his eyes. She cast her eyes to the unconscious body of Eleanor before shifting her eyes back toward him, hoping he got the message. His nod was almost undetectable whilst Alliya thanked whatever God there was up there that he was discreet. The Doctor closed his eyes, and a split second later, the snowmen melted. However, Alliya's attention was forced to be diverted when Simeon grasped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.  
" You will pay dearly for what you have done." It wasn't a threat.  
It was a promise.

The Doctor, meanwhile, had his arm around Eleanor's waist and undid the rope around his waist. He fastened it around Eleanor's waist before he tugged the rope sharply. In retaliation, the rope lifted the prone body. He watched the girl as she rose from the ground and was finally heaved over by Clara's deft hands. He turned around, acknowledging the fact that the girl who 'Alliya' cared so much for was safe before his eyes widened. Simeon had a pistol that was aimed directly at her head.  
" Come one step closer, Doctor, and I will shoot." He threatened. The Doctor hesitated.  
" What do you want?" He asked. " Tell me what you want and I will give it to you. Just don't harm Iyolla-" The name seemed to have slipped out of his mouth with out him intending to. The Doctor's eyes widened. Simeon's cold mask melted into one of glee.  
" So, I have the Fallen Angel in my arms?" He asked himself. " Well, I'd better put her to good use."  
" Who the hell is the Fallen Angel?" Alliya demanded.  
" Why, you, of course." Simeon replied, slyly.  
" First of all, I am not a Fallen what-sit that you're talking about. Second off, hands off!" She shouted. She kneed him in the groin before she wrenched herself out of his grasp. The Doctor grimaced.  
" I wouldn't want to be in the receiving end of THAT." He commented.  
" Doctor, shut up and run." She shouted.  
" You'll pay for that!" Simeon spat. He aimed his pistol again before he shot it.

Time seemed to slow for Alliya. The bullet that was meant for the Doctor kept speeding toward him, but she pushed him out of the way.  
It buried into her heart.  
Then, pain made itself known in her body. It extended from her single heart- why did she keep thinking that she should have a second one?- to the tips of her phalanges and, most of all, her head.

The Doctor turned around and her vision went blurry.  
" Doctor, don't wait for me, go." She croaked.  
" But-"  
" Eriliyon, mahia." Brother, run. The Doctor's eyes widened. " GO!" She shouted.  
A second gun shot.  
This one pushed her back into the pond. Her dead weight cracked the ice and the last thing that Alliya dimly registered was the pain that pummelled through her tall frame before her eyes closed and she succumbed to darkness. She sank into the icy, cold depths of the pond before the impenetrable ice froze over the pond again again.  
Her heartbeat stopped.  
And there was no one left to close those haunted, dead violet eyes that stared up unseeingly into the night sky.

* * *

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS, feeling his agony clash together. Not only Clara, but Iyolla's look alike had died that night. The two bullets that claimed her heart had pushed her into the pond and Simeon froze the pond with ice that would never thaw. Alliya was to be perfectly preserved, for tourists to see in the far future and to haunt the Doctor's memories.  
No one would ever close those deadened eyes in respect.  
Frozen within the ice, Alliya looked natural, as though she had always been there. She looked like an ice queen. But the beauty did not capture the Doctor's interest- it unnerved him. He had fled the place, but now it made him feel like nothing more than a coward.

So, as he sat on the swing, paying no attention at all to the atmosphere and the running children, he buried himself deep in his thoughts, not noticing the crystal- clear tears that had already slid down his cheeks. If he had paid a little more attention, he'd have seen 'Alliya's' clone as a little girl playing a game of catch, running across the playground, with her best friend, a little boy who looked like he was of African origin.  
" Hello." A girl greeted. The Doctor looked up. A girl with mousy brown pigtails looked up at him, sitting on the swing.  
" Hello." He replied with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**14 years later...**

Clara smiled at her best friend, Klair with a 'K', as she had always insisted.  
" I'm going to look after the Maitland kids." Clara commented. They were currently sitting in a cafe, a cup of coffee in Clara's hand and an earl grey in her friend's grasp.  
" I'm doing tuition with the Landlord's children. Lord knows that I don't have enough money to pay off the rent, so he let me pay it off with education. I had twisted my ankle, and Ollie- bless him- does the cooking for me. I mean, what more can a girl ask for?"  
" You and Ollie were best friends, Klair. I just knew that you two would get together." Clara gushed.  
" Oh, shut up." Klair snapped, blushing furiously.  
" Ah, I'm late!" Clara exclaimed. " I'll see you later, I need to go!" Klair shook her head, fondly. She only had around an hour left before she needed to go back home, and even then, she had another hour to kill off before the land lord brought in his children. Ollie had left for work in the local supermarket and she had nothing to do to kill off her time. Klair picked up her phone from her bag when the internet's WI-Fi was suddenly cut off. She groaned in frustration before she checked for other accessible internet points. Almost instantly, a peculiar sign was shown on the WI-Fi list. Frowning, she checked for where the internet source came from before she stood up and went to the counter.  
" Excuse me please, but is this internet your's?" Klair asked. The brunet at the counter shook his head.  
" Sorry, but I've never seen it before. You could use it, if it has no password-"  
" When you put it like that, it kinda' sounds like I'm using someone's stuff without their permission. But thanks for the tip." Klair replied. She pocketed her I-phone before walking out of the cafe, shaking her head.

* * *

" But Kla-air, I don't understand!" Molly exclaimed. Klair sighed and the land lord frowned at his daughter. Thomas sat quietly in his chair, observing the maths paper and writing his answers. He was eleven years old and preparing for his year six SATS. Molly, on the other hand, was a year three student whose maths was excellent, but her science was abysmal.  
" Molly, sweetheart, when you have a plant, you have to water it so that it can make food from it-"  
" But how do plants make food?! They don't have a cooker or an oven!" Molly exclaimed.  
" Molly, plants make food through a process called photosynthesis. It gains light from the sun and water from the soil and makes a substance called glucose which it stores in the form of starch. Happy now?" Klair asked. Molly looked at her blankly.  
" I don't get it."  
" Okay, to put it simply, plants make food from the sun and water." Klair summarized. Molly looked as though she had been enlightened with the knowledge of all creation.  
" O-oh!" She exclaimed. She smiled at her father. " Daddy! I know how it works, now!" Molly's father, Thomas senior, looked relieved.  
" Thanks for your help, Klair."  
" My pleasure." She replied. The front door opened.  
" Klair-hare!"  
" Ollie!" Klair exclaimed. She jumped out of her seat and smiled bashfully at her landlord's amused look before she hugged her partner.  
" I believe that it is time for us to go. It is ten O' clock." Thomas said.  
" Oh, no, please stay." Ollie offered.  
" Ollie makes the best cakes!" Klair added.  
" Ah, I need to see the missus, she is dying to see what the kids have learnt."  
" Alright. Homework, kids!"  
There were collective groans. Klair stifled a laugh whilst Ollie and Thomas grinned at each other.  
" Thomas, find some SATS papers online and print them off before completing them. Bring them to me and I'll mark them. Molly, summarize in two paragraphs what plants need to grow and what will happen if they are not given their needs." Klair gave them a crooked grin. " Dismissed!"  
Sighs of relief were heard before they heard a pair of feet running out of the apartment. Thomas followed them shortly after.

" I've brought the shopping." Ollie said with a small smile, his dark eyes dancing. Klair gave him a beaming smile before giving his dark skin a chaste kiss.  
" Life saver." She commented, ducking at the swat he gave toward her head, giggling gleefully.

* * *

Klair walked toward the Maitland household, whistling a tune. She frowned once she saw a man in tweed pleading through the door.  
" Hey, you!" Klair shouted. The man jumped before turning around, his mouth agape.  
" Iyolla?"

* * *

A/N: Just a little something I forgot to mention- you won't understand this unless you've read 'Children of Gallifrey' and 'An Ocean's Harmony'.

If you watch the Bells of Saint John prequel, you will see a blonde girl and a boy who looks like he is of African origin running across the scene in the beginning. This was what inspired my ideas in the playground and the reason why Ollie was born!

Hmm, I've noticed that my mum keeps getting ill and has had sudden cravings... Will there be little feet running down our hallway in the foreseeable future?

Please review if you want more!


	3. Spoonheads and Blue sheds

A/N: Hello! So sorry about the wait; here are my replies!

To Nacanaca: Thanks so much for your review- it's been so long since I last saw you! I hope to hear from you again, especially since you were there since the beginning! You're brilliant, too!

To Jellybeez: Thanks for your compliment; it really flatters me! From what I can tell, your vocabulary is at a wide range for such a young person. I'm sure you will be even MORE talented than I am, though in all honesty, when I look back, my stories seem a bit scrappy. Oh well, I hope this one kicks up with some more plot!

* * *

Klair stormed up to the Doctor.

" First of all, did Clara say you could come in?"Klair demanded.

" Well, um, no-"

" Second, my name is Klair, not Iyolla." The man's face noticeably as though he had been expecting something that would change his life. Klair inwardly felt a little perplexed, but did nothing more to show her doubt.

" Well- well, I-"

" Why did you even want to see Clara?" Klair snapped. He finally lost his temper.

" Because she's in danger!" He shouted. Klair stared, long and hard at him. He growled before pulling out a pen- like device that glowed green at the tip.

" What's that?" Klair asked. He ignored her and used it on the door before barging in. Klair let out a frustrated breath. " That was breaking and entering!" She shouted.  
Still no response. Klair sighed, frustrated, but froze when she saw Clara's prone body lying on the floor.

" I don't know where I am!" Clara's disembodied voice rang out from one source that sounded like it came from the figure on the stairs. Klair looked up, but gasped at the sight of the other-worldly humanoid. It looked like the concave side of a spoon. Clara's face was projected on it. Klair felt fury, burning within her. She had never felt such anger before. She was shocked at her own aggressiveness when the Doctor's shouting brought her back down to Earth.

_That's funny_, Klair thought. _Why am I thinking of red grass and orange skies?_

" Clara! Clara?" The Doctor called in an effort to get Clara back. Klair slowly knelt beside him, shocked into silence. That thing was keeping Clara trapped within it. With hands shaking out of anger, Klair gently put her hand under Clara's head whilst the Doctor used the same device, the pen-like tool, yet again on Clara.

_"_ I don't know where I am! I don't understand. I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am!" Clara's voice rang out again. Klair poked the Doctor. He gritted his teeth and glared at her, but his words were lost on his tongue when he saw her staring behind him, straight at the stairs. He slowly turned around and saw the Spoonhead on the stairs, one hand on the banister and dressed in a yellow and white checkered dress. He slowly stood at the sight of Clara's face on the dish, looking around, lost. " I don't understand! I don't know where I am! Where am I? I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am." Clara shouted yet again. Klair tasted the coppery tang of blood on her tongue once she tried too hard in her efforts to keep quiet. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the Spoonhead, hacking straight into the Wi-fi. The body image of the young girl disappeared and showed the most basic of a humanoid shape in robotic form. The Doctor finally lowered his sonic whilst Klair held Clara's hand in a white- knuckled grip, hoping to herself that her best friend would be alright._  
_

_" _A walking base station. A walking Wi-Fi base station, hoovering up data. Hoovering up people!" He pocketed his glowing- green and silver tool before he entered Clara's bedroom and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the place. He span around and found the laptop. He closed it and ran back down the stairs with it within his hands. Klair stood up once she saw him pounding down the stairs, Clara's head was gently put down from her caring hands to the carpeted, plush floor. The Doctor idly thought of the irony. Back in Victorian London, Clara and 'Alliya' were arch enemies whilst in this world, their relationship was so close they could be considered sisters.

" What was that thing?! What were you using earlier?! Is Clara going to be alright?!" Klair fired out her questions. The Doctor bit his lip. These versions of his sister he kept meeting seemed to have different parts of her personality. In the Star Ship Alaska, 'Angel' had that teasing and challenging aspect that Iyolla had whilst in Victorian London, she had that fiercely protective personality that Iyolla had often demonstrated with innocents, children and her own people. Her brother, the Doctor, especially. Now here, she had that caring side that she often had with people she loved. This 'Klair' also seemed to have Iyolla's straightforward, inquisitive nature that could, at times, be considered annoying.

" I don't know what it's called, but let's call it a Spoonhead to save time. I was using a sonic screwdriver earlier. It works on everything but deadlocks and wood. And yes, Clara is going to be alright." He knelt beside Clara, his fingers flying over the keyboard, hacking into the Spoonhead to save Clara.

" But how can you ensure her safety?" Klair demanded.

" Because both you and Clara are under my protection. And believe me, no one under my protection EVER falls behind." He answered, passionately. " Not only that, I promise you that I will keep her safe." Klair got the distinct feeling that he often broke his promises.

" But what if you break your promise?" She whispered. But she was ignored.

_" _Oh, no, you don't. Oh, no, you don't." The Doctor murmured.

" What's going on?!" Again, she was ignored. The Doctor continued to type away.

" Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Not this time, Clara, I promise you." He muttered. Finally, he sat back, a satisfied smile on his face. Klair instantly felt for Clara's pulse once she saw the smug look on the Doctor's face, probably indicating that he had won Clara back. There was a whirring sound from the Spoonhead and a beam shot from the dish to Clara. She took in a deep breath and coughed as she rolled over. Klair let out a relieved breath and gently stroked Clara's chestnut locks.

" It's OK, it's OK. You're fine, you're back. Yes, you are." She kissed her forehead after she whispered those reassuring words to Clara. " Yes, you are." The Doctor watched sadly as he thought of all those times when he had saved Iyolla. He thought of those numerous times he had whispered similar words into her hair, whether it were fair, vivid or dark. Her appearance didn't matter- she was the same person inside.

* * *

Clara was asleep in her bed. Klair took a pitcher of water and poured a glass before setting it on the bedside table. She found another vase and put in some hand-picked flowers and set them on the table. She paused, then got a flashback.

_Begin Flashback:_

" You know, Klair, I absolutely adore Jammy Dodgers." Clara commented whilst they were shopping.

" It's strange, you know. Ollie hates the biscuit but thinks that the jam is exquisite." Klair suddenly began to grin. " If you love Jammy Dodgers so much, then you can share some of these spare ones I keep in my pocket." Klair reached into her pocket, and with a crinkle of plastic, unraveled the packet. She passed the biscuits to Clara. Clara's eyes widened before she snatched it out of Klair's hands. Klair giggled.

" Thanks." Clara gave her a huge, beaming smile before she pulled one of the biscuits out and popped it into her mouth, her eyes closed and a delighted grin on her face. Klair gave her a small smile.

" What are friends for, Clara?" She murmured before they shared a smile and continued shopping, with the occasional snack from Clara.

They both picked up two packets of Jammy Dodgers each.

_End Flashback:_

Klair dashed downstairs but saw the Doctor in the kitchen, searching the cabinets.

" Do you know where the Jammy Dodgers are-" Klair cut him off when she reached into the cabinet in front of him.

" Hey!" Klair ignored him and ran up the stairs, with him hot at her heels. She returned to Clara's room with a package of Jammy Dodgers. She peeled off the wrapper, but the Doctor put his chin over her shoulder and inhaled their delicious scent before Klair batted him away and placed them on a plate. The Doctor reached in and tried to snatch a Jammy Dodger before Klair slapped his hand away. He spotted a book on the shelf beside the bed, '101 Places To See'. He flipped through the book. At the front, in a child's handwriting, it read "Property of Clara Oswald, Age 9". The age was crossed out as another year followed. The ages missing were 16 and 23. Opposite the page was a pressed leaf. The Doctor took it out by the stem, twirled it, sniffed it and then licked it. He seemed puzzled by what that tells him. He put the leaf back in the book and the book back on the shelf. He paused for a moment, leaning against the headboard. Klair gave him a sad smile, probably one of nostalgia.

" That was her mother's. She gave it to her on her ninth birthday. She always wanted to go to those locations." The Doctor looked up, a new light in his eyes.

" Take care of yourself, Klair." He said before leaving.

* * *

Clara woke up slowly and saw the cookies on her table.

" Jammy Dodgers. Your favourite" Klair said from her side. Clara turned and gave her a grateful smile. She sat up in bed puzzled as to how she got there.

* * *

Clara opened her window, leaned out and saw him.

" Hello?" She called. Klair appeared by her side. The Doctor looked up and stood.

" Hello. Are you all right?" He asked. Clara gave him a puzzled frown.

" I'm in bed." She stated. The Doctor paused for a second, probably thinking of the multiple times his companions had said that in an effort to seduce him. But no, Clara's statement was innocent of any innuendos...

" Yes." He finally answered.

" Don't remember going."

" No." He stated, simply.

" What did I miss?" Clara asked, nonchalantly as she leaned closer out of the window. Klair watched their exchange silently.

" Oh, quite a lot, actually." Klair finally broke her silence. The Doctor gave her a strange look, as though he was going to say exactly the same thing. " Angie called, she's going to stay over at Nina's. Apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do, for God's sake, get off her back." Klair counted off her statements. "Also, your dad phoned. Mainly about the government. He seems very cross with them."

" I've got several pages on that." The Doctor cut in, flipping a page. Klair and Clara both gave him a bemused look. " I said I'd look into it. I fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine, indexed the kitchen cupboards, optimised the photosynthesis in the main flowerbed and assembled the quadrocycle."

" Assembled the what?" Clara and Klair asked simultaneously.

" I found a disassembled quadrocycle in the garage." The Doctor clarified, a confused frown on his face.

" I don't think you did." Clara was now looking at him with a sceptical gaze. Klair narrowed her eyes at the blue box that was stationed behind the Doctor. She walked out of Clara's room and headed down the hallway. She grabbed her bag along the way and opened the door just in time to hear the Doctor's awed reply in a loud whisper.

" I invented the quadrocycle!" He breathed. Klair pulled her jacket- with a vibrant, sky blue hue that matched her highlights and a pale blue embroidered shirt, complimented with a pair of matching embroidered converses and a pair of black skinny jeans- closer to her body. Her hair flapped about in the wind, continually creating either a platinum and blue halo when the wind blew hard or a slight rustle by her elbows when the weather went calm. Frustrated, she mumbled about getting a new haircut whilst she stuffed her lengths down her back. She walked up to the mysterious box, thew conversation that the Dfoctor and Clara were having muffled in her ears. She was so close; she could smell the scent of new and old, she could smell time and space when-

" Klair, are you all right?" The Doctor asked her. Klair was shaken out of her reverie and was bought down to Earth. She spared the blue box a longing look but then turned away.

" What happened to me?" Clara asked. Klair bit her lip and looked back at the blue box, but the same feeling of oneness, of wholeness never came back. An empty pang of yearning entered her hearts-

_That was weird, why did I think of hearts instead of heart?_

" Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked. Klair watched Clara's face change from puzzlement to complete and utter trust.

_She shouldn't trust him. We don't know this man. For all we know, he could be some escaped phsycopath from the mental asylum down south. We don't even know his name! _Klair thought. Then, a strange whisper, a wheezing sound that wuld have sounded awful to anyone else but sounded like the chime of the sweetest bells to Klair, rang out within her head. It spoke of deaths and birth, of a warrior, a great healer; an extraterrestrial that looked like a normal man. A man who had warred with the very personification of evil itself, a man who had toppled Gods and defied the laws of the universe. That man was a son, a brother, a husband, a friend and a protector of innocents. That man was-

" Doctor." Klair whispered.

And a life full of memories exploded before her eyes.

* Begin Flashback:*

" I am so knackered." A younger version of Klair flashed before her eyes, with paint strewn all over her dungarees. She looked to be around thirteen years old. A ginger woman near her smiled at her in a spectacular, touching display of affection when a man with a remarkably large nose walked in, though it was easy to overlook that small deformity when he smiled.

* New Flashback:*

" Ma'am, can I please have some time to myself?" A younger, still, version of Klair asked. This version appeared to be around six or seven years old. She pronounced her words carefully, so that she did not make a mistake. The girl was wearing an old fashioned, drab net dress that made her look absolutely ghastly, not even including the chimney ash that smeared her face. No blue highlights were seen in this version of her, though there were some beginnings of pale blue at the very tips of her platinum hair. In fact, this version of her would probably look ugly if it weren't for those eyes that redeemed her features. They were the same orbs that Klair saw every day in her mirror, though the tiny tot's eyes looked so much more burdened. Klair noticed with a wondering air of distracted curiosity that the girl was grasping a chimney sweep. _So, this must be from around the Victorian times,_ Klair thought. A young brunette girl passed by the blonde girl whilst she glared with all her might at the happy girl with chestnut braids. Envy was stirring within those eyes, Klair was sure. The woman who was positioned outside a gate, saying 'Stevenson's Orphanage', gave her an uncaring push outside. Klair furrowed her eyebrows. She had attended 'St Mary's Orphanage', not this one.

" Do what you want, wrench, just get me money." The woman snarled. Klair nearly gasped. Her own orphanage head loved her! She would never push the children around like that; in fact, Klair had called her mother and believed it for the first five years of her life. The girl in the chestnut braids laughed at the younger version of her and tossed some food in a muddy puddle in front of the poor girl. The blonde child looked up and glared with all her might at the brunette.

" I'll never forgive you, Clara Oswin Oswald." She whispered.

* New Flashback:*

" Oswin, come back here, NOW!" This time, the version of Klair seemed to be around her age. She was flipping fried egg, her eyebrows furrowed dangerously low, like the orphanage matron tended to do if Klair dared displease her. Clara- _Oswin, Klair corrected_- came bounding around the corridor, a goofy grin on her face that Clara wouldn't dare wear on her own face.

" Calm it, Angel, I'd probably be able to hear you from Sirius!" She exclaimed. _But wasn't Sirius a star?_ Klair thought.

* End Flashback:*

Klair was jerked out of her reverie when Clara spoke again.

" I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know where I was." Clara shuddered. The Doctor spared her a sympathetic look whilst Klair let out a breath of relief. They hadn't seen. The memories slipped away from her mind as the TARDIS absorbed them back, never to be remembered by Klair again. Klair watched them with a blank look on her face, no longer remembering.

" Do you know now?" The Doctor asked.

" Yes." Clara answered, a small smile gracing her lips.

" Well, then, you should go to sleep, because you're safe now, I promise. Goodnight, Clara." Klair cut in. Clara looked at her with a surprised look on her face.

" I didn't know you were down there, Klair." She said, genuinely puzzled. Klair gave her an intuitive and sly smile before she turned away with the Doctor. He headed back to the chair by the TARDIS and Klair watched with rapt fascination. Clara closed her window, but opened it only moments later and stuck her head out.

" Are you guarding me?" She asked. The Doctor nodded with an air of distracted fascination.

" Well, yes. Yes, I am." He answered. Klair rolled her eyes and the Doctor looked up at her, an analytical look on his face. Confused, Klair pulled her eyes from his gaze and looked back up at Clara. Said girl smiled at them, her brown locks framing her smile that played upon her face.

" Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?" She asked.

" Yes. I promise." He sat back and crossed his legs. Klair gave her friend a lopsided grin.

" I won't budge from this spot." She added.

" Well, then. I'll have to come to you." Clara said with an air of finality. She closed her window. The Doctor stood up, confused.

" Eh?" He asked. Klair smiled.

" Clara's coming to us." She said, airily. The Doctor slipped on another calculating look.

" Klair, who am I?" He asked. Klair looked at him, puzzled.

" Why didn't I think of that before? Seriously, tell me who you are?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her, a shocked look on his face.

" But you said it earlier- 'Doctor'." He accused. Klair gave him a concerned look.

" Are you sure you're alright? I am absolutely convinced that I never said such a thing." She answered. But the Doctor had no time to reply because Clara came down from her front porch, a ready smile on her face. He turned away from his sister's look alike who looked eerily like her.

_Soon,_ he promised himself, _soon I will know your mystery, Klair._

* * *

A/N: I'm back- and no, please don't shoot!- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologise for the wait, since my mum's pregnant, she threw my laptop down the stairs in a mood swing. I've got a cool, flashy computer, though! Three cheers for the touchscreen hp PC!

We've just done an ultrasound and have decided on Daniel for a boy and Farrah for a girl; since it sounds exotic and is recognised as a name used internationally. It also means gift, which the new baby truly is since my mother has never had a child since my 12 year old little sister.

Pretty please review!


End file.
